dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moeru hāto de ~Reddo Ribon Gun o yattsukero~
Z płonącego serca: pokonać Armię Czerwonej Wstęgi '''(ang. '''With a Blazing Heart: Defeat the Red Ribbon Army, jap. 燃えるハートで　〜レッドリボン軍をやっつけろ〜, Moeru Hāto de ~Reddo Ribon Gun o Yattsukero) – piosenka wykorzystana w 65 odcinku Dragon Ball, muzyka Takeshi Ike, Kenji Yamamoto, słowa Takemi Yoshida, wykonanie Wonderland Gang. Tłumaczenie Działając tak jakby i miasto i puszcza były moje Armia żołnierzy z piekła rodem rusza do akcji Mechaniczne maszyny pokrywają niebo Na ich skrzydłach czerwona wstążka, wstążka, wstążka Niczym zła moc podchodzą bliżej Nie bój się, nie musisz nic tracić. Nie bój się żadnych wrogów Biegnij dogonić swoje marzenia wojowniku. Teraz chodź, Czerwona Wstęgo! To ekscytująca, wielka walka Są tu twoi przyjaciele i walczą ze zła stroną Pokonać Czerwoną Wstęgę! Dla zachowania wielkiej przyszłości Obudź swoją dziką naturę. Rozpal swoje serce i stań do walki. Na morzu, na pustyni, na równinach Huki morderczej broni demonów. Bezlitośni, wynajęci zabójcy. Z owiniętymi wokół ramion czerwonymi wstążkami, wstążkami, wstążkami To prawda, że w każdym sercu Jest odwaga, by bronic miłości. Uwierz, w te fascynujące rozeznania Biegnij przecinać wiatr wojowniku. Teraz chodź Czerwona Wstęgo! To jest ekscytująca walka Są tu twoi przyjaciele, którzy wskoczą za tobą w niebezpieczne pułapki Pokonaj Czerwoną Wstęgę W trosce o twoich wspaniałych przyjaciół Wezwij cud Rozpal swoje życie i stań do walki Biegnij w wyścigu za siedmioma marzeniami Rozproszonymi po całym świecie Nie przekazuj ich złym facetom Musisz ochronić przyszłość wojowniku Pisownia łacińska oryginału Machi o kōya o　wagamonogao ni Hashiru gundan　jigoku no sorujā Sora o ōtta　mekanikku mashin Tsubasa ni　bukimi na akai　ribon　ribon　ribon Semaru aku no　pawā ni Obieru na yo　makecha dame sa Don’na teki mo　osorezu Yume ni kakete yuke　faitā Saa koi!　Reddo Ribon Tsūkai　hitoabare da ze Ja’aku na yabō to　tatakau　tomo ga iru Taose yo!　Reddo Ribon Ikashita　mirai no tame ni Yasei ni　mezamero Hāto o　moyase　go fight! Umi ni　sabaku ni　daiheigen ni Hoeru akuma no　satsujin heiki Inochi shirazu no　koroshiya-tachi no Ude ni　makareta　akai　ribon　ribon　ribon Sō sa dare no　mune ni mo Ai o mamoru　yūki aru sa Atsui kizuna　shinjite Kaze o kitte yuke　faitā Saa koi!　Reddo Ribon Gōkai!　Ōabare da ze Kiken na wana de mo　tobikomu　tomo ga iru Taose yo!　Reddo Ribon Suteki na　nakama no tame ni Kiseki o yobu no sa Inochi o　moyase　go fight! Sekaijū ni　chirabaru Nanatsu no yume　otte yuke yo Warui yatsu ni　watasu na Asu o mamoru no sa　faitā Oryginał 街を荒野を　わがもの顔に 走る軍団　地獄のソルジャー 空を覆った　メカニックマシン 翼に　不気味な赤い　リボン　リボン　リボン 迫る悪の　パワーに おびえるなよ　まけちゃだめさ どんな敵も　恐れず 夢に駆けてゆけ　ファイター さあ来い！　レッドリボン 痛快　ひと暴れだぜ 邪悪な野望と　闘う　友がいる 倒せよ！　レッドリボン イカした　未来のために 野性に　めざめろ ハートを　燃やせ　go fight! 海に　砂漠に　大平原に 吠える悪魔の　殺人兵器 生命しらずの　殺し屋たちの 腕に　まかれた　赤い　リボン　リボン　リボン そうさ誰の　胸にも 愛を守る　勇気あるさ 熱いきずな　信じて 風を切って行け　ファイター さあ来い！　レッドリボン 豪快！　大暴れだぜ 危険なわなでも　飛び込む　友がいる 倒せよ！　レッドリボン 素敵な　仲間のために 奇跡を　呼ぶのさ 生命を　燃やせ　go fight! 世界中に　散らばる 七つの夢　追って行けよ 悪い奴に　渡すな 明日を守るのさ　ファイター Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DB